prince of persia the legend of the prince
by billy-coen-fan
Summary: pg because it may contain some bad language later on in the chapter. I'm no good at summarising read and review would be nice i won't upload any more until i feel better right now i'm feeling ill so it wont be awhile till i upload my stories happy reading


_**Prince of Persia**_

_**Chapter 1 The dark knight **_

A city called Babylon, the king of sharaman has four sons. The oldest son called Laharl who is nineteen, the second oldest is called ivory who is seventeen. The second youngest is called Joshua who is fifteen and the youngest is called prince  
who is thirteen.

They all lived in a castle. Since king sharaman was always busy he told an old friend of his to look after prince and Joshua. The old man is like a mentor and a father figure to them. Prince's older brother ivory knows of the prince's future but  
can't do anything to stop the prince until he gets older.

Ivory turns to his father and asks if he knows of the sands of time.  
King sharaman replied "No never heard of it"  
ivory asked "father I keep having dreams about prince going to this land and unleashing a dark evil upon the world and prince survives but everyone else dies and then a big dark monster comes after him to kill him"  
King shouted "those are just silly dreams keep them to yourself and leave me in peace I am busy"  
Ivory left and went straight to his room to think. Prince came up and knocked on the door.  
Ivory yelled "come in"  
Prince walked in and asked "Are you ok, I heard father yelling at you"  
Prince sat on ivory's lap.  
Ivory said "Me and father just had… a little argument it's nothing bad really"  
Prince replied "oh ok"  
Prince then said "Can you tell me the story of how you and your girlfriend first met please, I loved that one"  
The Prince lay in his bed, Ivory sat next to him.  
Ivory said "Ok, first we met when I was going on a journey to see one of my old friends, well he's actually our cousin  
but weren't aloud back in the castle because he did something terrible and father wont let us speak about him.  
Ok so I went alone to see him, then I saw a lady in the desert unconscious. So I picked her up and brought her to the  
castle. Father didn't know that I kept her in my room for a few weeks and that she belonged to our enemy of the sharahja."  
Prince replied "The sharahja, I saw a pretty girl there once she was really beautiful, I went there on a journey with Laharl  
to speak with the king, she was like an angel"  
Ivory replied "What did Laharl speak with the king about"  
Prince replied "Something about joining forces to beat the war with the KANSHI TRIBE"  
Ivory replied "Where's Laharl now"  
Prince replied "In his room writing something why"  
Ivory stormed out of his room without saying anything and went into Laharl's room.  
Ivory asked "Did you go to the enemy to seek help with the war"  
Laharl shouted "Knock next time I could be naked you know, that's why we all have our own rooms"  
Ivory yelled "Just answer the god dam question"  
Laharl shouted "Yeah I did father asked me to take Prince with me"  
Ivory grabbed Laharl by the shirt and shouted "Did you see lady flonne"  
Laharl replied shaken "Yeah she was in the prison cell, she looked really skinny, but there is nothing you can do for her  
she looks pale and sick"  
Ivory went mad and ran out of the castle and got on his horse and rode to maharaja.  
Prince ran into Laharl's room and shouted "Aren't you going after him or are you just going to sit there and let him get  
killed"  
Laharl replied "I can't he isn't going to let us, besides the maharaja is too strong for me"  
Prince shouted "Then I'm going to save him myself"  
Laharl shouted "But you cant your just a kid"  
Prince shouted "Ivory trained me to be as good as he is so I'm going to use my training to good use"  
Prince ran and flipped onto his horse and rode it to run after ivory. Prince saw Ivory's horse outside. There was a  
pocket on the horse Prince searched in and saw a sword and ran in and saw that there were men waiting to fight anyone  
that enters. Prince hashed and slashed at them all using his acrobatic skills and killed them all and he had no scratches  
on him. Prince went down some stairs which went down to the prison and saw a woman crying and prince ran and  
asked "What's the matter miss"  
The woman replied "My boyfriend he went on ahead but I hear screaming, he was shouting 'prince' but I'm too afraid to  
enter"  
Prince replied "Then I shall go he is my brother, I know I'm just a kid but I'm very athletic"  
Prince ran in and saw his brother lying near the entrance and Ivory saw the prince enter and  
shouted "Prince…Don't go any further…He will kill you"  
Prince replied "What happened who did this to you"  
Ivory replied "it's the commander of our soldiers, he's turned against us"  
Prince shouted "Damn it…Brother hang on"  
Ivory replied "you are even stronger than I am…Take those son's of bitches out and kill them"  
Prince took his sword out and ran up to the enemy and dodged all the attacks then stabbed him in the stomach and  
pushed the enemy to the ground and dragged the sword up to the enemies head and pulled it out and then lots of blood  
splattered all over the place. Prince threw his sword and ran to see if ivory was ok but he said a few last words  
'Brother take care of father…Please"  
Then ivory died. Prince dragged Ivory out of the maharaja palace and the horse was lying on  
the ground sleeping. Prince put Ivory on the horse and tied him on so he wouldn't fall off with some ropes and then  
Prince climbed on and hit the horse and the horse ran straight to Babylon. When they arrived Laharl was waiting outside  
and asked "How did he die"  
Prince replied "Just help me with him to take him to his room please"  
Laharl Helped take ivory to his room and put him on the bed.


End file.
